Second Dance
by Jedi Tc
Summary: This new chaper is, indeed, not what I though it would be. However.. I think it turned out rather well.. Read this and see what is hapening to the girl from earth
1. Winged Feet

Disclaimer: I have said it before but I'll say it again… I do not own Escaflowne or anything inside it. The only thing I own is my ability to make these stories. AND in this case I also own Ryuu and if you take her only the lord know what I'll do. I also own ***** (Hey I'm not gonna tell too much ^_^) Oh and don't take **** She's my best friend ^_^  
  
  
A/N:  
Okay some things I just wanna point out. And I'll only do this once.  
- "This means someone says something."  
- 'This means someone thinks something'  
And if a sentence ends like this:  
- "I was just going-"  
It means that someone cut the person who was talking of.  
- ~ || ~ - This mark means that the scene changes  
(The words here are my own comments like A/N in the fic)  
*SMACK* this means a sound is herd (Like when Dilandau slaps his DragonSlayers ^_^)  
Okay that was it. PLZ review me! So I have the motivation to keep on writing. ^_^   
Well this is the follow up to "Ryuu… Friend? Or Foe?" You can read this fic without reading the other. But I recommend reading the other to. It's easier to understand some things then… And for all of you that read the last chapter of Ryuu…Friend? Or Foe? (And almost killed me…) Some 'unfinished business' will be taken care of in the second chapter of this fic…  
  
  
Second Dance  
Written by Tc  
  
Chapter One: Winged Feet  
Ryuu is sitting on her bed, gazing out on the sad sky. You can't even se the moon. Listening to Alice Cooper's Poison (Only god himself knows what happens to me when I hear that song…) she remembers…  
- "A year… A whole year"  
Yes it has been one year since she last where on Gaia. She just sighs and shrugs it off. She gets up from the bed and grabs her jacket.  
- "I'm going out."  
She doesn't give her mother a chance to answer, or should I say stop her. Ryuu jumps out the window and lands on the ground. She looks to her right and then to her left. When she starts walking a car drives up, playing Hunting high and low by straovarious (That for you Thoken! ^_^). A young man sticks his head out. His hair is just like Amano's but it isn't him.  
- "Hey Ryuu! Out this late again? It's kind of dangerous for a girl…"  
- "Oh shut up Chris! Any room?"  
- "Uhm…"  
He looks inside the car and then back at her.  
- "Yeah in the back"  
- "Okay."  
She gets in the car and they drive away.  
- "Hey Ryuu, why weren't you in school today?"  
- "Shit Tev you're driving?"  
She leans forward and rests head at Chris seat.  
- "Hmm let me think… yeah right we had a English test today?"  
He nods in answer.  
- "That's probably why I didn't come."  
And with those words she leans back again.  
- "You missed the track meeting again."  
- "Whatever, I'm to good for those fucks anyway. Beside… I don't even like to run."  
- "You haven't been there since Hitomi came back."  
- "Hey lets go to the track and se how good she really is.  
Everybody goes *Yeah* and she coldly replies.  
- "Sure why not."  
She gives him a look that could kill knowing what he got in mind. When they drive up to the fence she sees that the lights is on. And as she suspected some girls are practicing. And Hitomi is there to. They get out of the car.  
- "What fucked up plan do you have now Tev?"  
- "Nothing, I just wanna se our sprinter face theirs."  
He grins at her while he lights up a cigarette. She walks past him and takes it from him, throwing it into a puddle.  
- "If that doesn't kill you… I will."  
Then she walks down towards them. The others are still standing up at the road.  
- "Do you think she can do it"  
- "There ain't nothing she can't do Sora…"  
And he lights up another cigarette.  
At the track one by one goes quiet as Ryuu walks towards them. At last she is face to face with Hitomi.  
- "I don't want to fight you…"  
- "You against me. I challenge you!"  
- "I don't want to fight."  
Hitomi reply with a somewhat annoying voice.  
- "I'm talking about running stupid. We face each-other here and know."  
Hitomi looks out the resting tracks. It's almost like they are calling for her.  
- "Sure, I'll do that."  
Well at positions Hitomi cast one glimpse on Ryuu. Then she remembers.  
- "Today is the day right?"  
- "What are you talking about?"  
- "Today it's exactly one year since you were on Gaia. Since you left him."  
- "So?"  
Surprised that she didn't care Hitomi shrugs it of and concentrate. But I think that both you and I can understand that that's the only thing that's on her mind right now.  
- 'I just want to go back… to him!'  
And the pistol sounds to announce the beginning of the lap. They both run as fast as they can. If someone would time them, they would say that they would easily break 11 seconds. But in the middle of the lap a feeling hits them both. And they se the light from the sky surround them. Second later the light is gone. And so are the girls.  
  
A/N: So what did ya think? Should I continue it? Oh and by the way… **** was Sora, based on my very best friend! And Chris well he's just Chris (My extreme friend who calls me 23:00 and wants me to help him kick Omega in Final Fantasy 8. Stop doing that!!!!) Oh and last Tev. Hmmm ya… I'm not gonna tell who he's based on cause then he'll kill me he he ^_^ Well until next time then! 


	2. Faceless

A/N: Well… This is kind of a reflection on the last chapter. It explains why she was dying. And what happened after the ending… Well, well… read on (^_^)  
  
  
Chapter two: Faceless  
I was falling in darkness. I couldn't open my eyes. And even if I could I'm sure that only a thick fog of night would surround me. I herd voices from past, presence and future. All telling me not to let this little conscious I had left go. The last thing I remember was you fiery eyes, your sweet soft dense lips. I couldn't believe it was true.  
At last I reach what you might call an end. I open my eye and I stand on the bottom of a small forest lake. The water was reaching up to my chin. The cool water streams around my body.  
- "Strength and honor"  
A quiet voice sounded. I looked up and saw a hovering old man. Strands of his white long hair hanged around him. But no face was shown.  
- "I don't understand!"  
- "You have proven both strength and honor. And nor less love."  
- "Who are you?"  
- "Time will tell Ryuu."  
- "You know me?"  
- "More then well my dear."  
I tried to focus my ryes as much as I could. Bu still, I could not figure out who he was.  
- "Let me go back!"  
- "I cannot do that. Not just yet."  
- "Then end this taunting of yours!"  
- "You should be grateful Ryuu, you have been spared."  
- "I never asked to be spared I only ask for a life on Gaia. I NEED TO GO BACK!"  
And then I was lifted out from the water, hovering I was now face to face with the old man… But still I did not se his face somehow.  
- "Look at your wings an say once more that you are not grateful."  
I looked back and I couldn't believe my eyes… they were white!  
- "How did you do that? They have been black for a year now!"  
- "A Draconians wings turn black when death is near."  
- "Draconian? Is… is that what I am?"  
- "Yes…"  
- "But that doesn't explain the fact that I died…"  
- "You died from a sickness called Blackheart among us. The meaning of this is that piece by piece your heart sop function every time you deny something."  
- "But I didn't deny anything at the end!! I did something that speaks the very opposite of my nature."  
- "And hat was what saved you. Finally confessing love for someone. But to survive you needed to die."  
- "You know… For being a wise old man you doesn't really sound wise…"  
- "Still have your humor Ryuu. Now, it is time for you o go back to earth."  
- "Earth? What, NO!!! You can't do this to me."  
- "I am sorry… Time will come for the right things to happen… Time will come."  
And the old man sent me back to earth. I never did understand what the hell happened… But at least I'm alive. And I will find my way back. Trust me…  
I will!  
  
  
A/N: Well? Well? Well? Well? What did you think? TELL ME!!   
Next chapter will be posted soon I think.. 


	3. Still A Fighter

Disclaimer: Well last time I checked Visions of Escaflowne was owned by sunrise if I can trust my memory. And it still is to! (Damn) And don't steal my dear creations Ryuu or ***** (Still haven't been introduced ay? Don't worry he/she will appear in this chapter)  
  
A/N: SO SORRY that I didn't posted earlier.. So I'm gonna make it up to you by posting the next chapter sooner.. ^_^  
  
Chapter three: Still A Fighter  
Dilandau (Yaay! Finally!) and the DragonSlayers are riding along a mountain cliff. Suddenly a blue beam is seen for some seconds and disappears. Migel slightly looks over at Dilandau.  
- "Could that be?" Dilandau quickly reply him.  
- "It might be." 'Really could it?'  
Everyone seems to know what's going on. Except one boy. A new DragonSlayer; Serge.  
- "Head back for the Vione. Migel! Come with me."  
- "Hai!"  
- "Chesta. Prepare the room and the armor… Just in case." Chesta softly reply his master.  
- "Yes Sir!" Dilandau stops for a moment and gazes out at the forest below.  
- 'I sure hope it's her. We could need a god fighter in this war.'  
Dilandau and Migel sets of towards the place were the beam had been seen.  
  
- ~ || ~ - Gaia, forest, where Ryuu landed  
Ryuu is having problem since she landed on a rock and manage to sprain her ankle.  
- "Great, finally I get here and now I almost can't move. How am I supposed to get anywhere now…" She hears something and sea figure on a far distance. She squint and se who it is. "HEY DILANDAU! OVER HERE!" And she hears his voice, weak from a distance.  
- "She's over there!" Ryuu manage to stand up, leaning against a tree. And slowly whispers to her self.  
- "Dilandau…" He appears on his horse and jump of. He speaks to her as he walks towards her.  
- "Ryuu your back."  
- "Of course. Can't let you have all the fun." She smiles and tries to walk to him but stumbles and Dilandau catch her. Embarrassed she looks up at him. They hug and Dilandau whispers to her.  
- "Don't ever leave again."  
- "I promise." Ryuu whisper back. She looks at him and he slowly takes her closer to him and gently bruises his lips against hers.  
  
- ~ || ~ - Gaia, mountains, by the other DragonSlayers  
- "Who were you talking about?" Viole looks strangely at Serge but then gets the point.  
- "Yeah you weren't with us when Ryuu were here the first time."  
- "You're going to get surprised about his acting then."  
- "What?" Serge doesn't understand a thing they are saying. So Gatti decide to let him in on the ^secret^.  
- "Ryuu is Dilandau-Sama's love." Serge's eyes goes huge.  
- "WHAT?" And Gatti goes on with the story.  
- "She came here and saved Dilandau-Sama."  
- "Yeah and her swordplay is awesome."  
- "Shut up Dalet I'm not ready yet."  
- "So…" Gatti gives him a dirty look.  
- "Anyway… She joined us and I don't really know what happened. But he loves her alright."  
- "But you should have seen her when she beat Dilandau."   
- "She did what?" They all nod in answer. "Geez…"  
  
- ~ || ~ - Gaia, Vione, Dilandau, Miguel and Ryuu arrive  
They step out from the elevator and meet four bowing DragonSlayers.  
- "Where is Serge?" Dilandau demands and Chesta looks up and sees Ryuu. He smiles at her.  
- "I think he is in the study." Ryuu looks strange at Dilandau.  
- "Who's Serge?"  
- "My newest DragonSlayer. Gatti you go and-"  
- "He doesn't know me right? Let me introduce myself to him then." He smiles at her.  
- "I like your ideas."  
- "I know…" She gives him a peck on the cheek and starts to walk away. A little limbering though since her ankle is still sprained.  
  
- ~ || ~ - Gaia, Vione, by the study  
When she peeks in she se the blue haired boy practicing swordplay.  
- 'Heh… He's actually kind of cute' She takes out her ponytail and let the hair fall on her shoulders. And she hides the pendant around her neck. Quietly she steps in. "You need to pay more attention to what's happening around you."  
- "Who are you?" He tightens his grip around the sword.  
- "The guest that arrived last week."  
- "Raven?" Ryuu walks over and pick up a sword.  
- "Yup."  
- "You seemed taller then."  
- "Hmm… Must be the shoes. A fight?" She puts her sword against his throat. He slightly backs of and meets her sword.  
- "Sure."  
They circle each other for a moment or two. His patience surprises Ryuu. But it isn't long enough… And he opens with a blow against her waist. But as quick as she is on her hand she blocks it and manages to raise her leg to kick him back a few steps. And Ryuu charge him straight against his heart, He swing his sword up and gets the edge of her sword away from him. He immediately runs at her and with his sword aimed at her head. She just stand there… Until he comes close enough and then she sidesteps and grabs the back of his armor and throws him into the wall. (Hey... she got muscles!) A few seconds later she's pressuring him against the wall with her sword against his throat. Her face is just three inches from his. And her smile is almost mocking him. Dilandau steps in, with the DragonSlayers after, and claps his hands.  
- "Good Serge. But not good enough." Serge is most displeased with the situation here and tries to break free. But without result. Ryuu just tighten her grip around him for every move he make.  
- "Let me go." Serge demands but she just continue to smile at him. And keep her grip firmed. And Dilandau commands her.  
- "Let him go." She immediately backs of, and Serge is free. But he still looks at her in a strange kind of way.  
- "You need to move faster." She walks of towards Dilandau but turns around to him again. "By the way. My name isn't Raven. It's Ryuu."  
- "Chesta show her to her room. We will attack soon." As the DragonSlayers walks out Ryuu walks up to her lover until her toes touch his. She puts one arm around his neck and moves closer to his face. When she feels his lips she close her eyes. And kisses him slowly.   
- "You have no idea how long I've waited to do that." And a tender smile crosses her face. (I think he had a pretty good idea.. don't you? ^_^)  
  
A/N: As you might understand the mysterious ***** is Serge. A character built on a very good friend of mine. Come on tell me what you think! Review! Review! I love reviews. They make me so happy although I'm an eeeeeevil person ^_~   
- 


	4. Demon Blood

Disclaimer: And so it goes on and on (Melodies of life, to the sky beyond the flying bird… Eh.. Okey I love Final Fantasy XI ^_^)I don't own anything from Escaflowne. Yeah that's right, believe it or not I do not own anything *sniff* Well except for my dear Ryuu and Serge of course ^_^  
  
Authors Note: You know... I'm sick.. I mean really sick.. the doctor strictly told me to not go near the school.. I like my doctor ^_^ Well anyways.. that gives me a lot of time to write doesn't it? He.. so please check out my poems I've posted… Please? ^_^  
  
Chapter Four: Demon Blood  
Chesta is walking Ryuu to her room. Some distance behind them Serge and the others can be found.  
- "I'm glad that you're back Ryuu"  
- "I'm so glad to BE back Chesta. I missed all of you guys."  
- "Why did you come back? Is it for the war?" She looks at him.  
- "A war? Between who?"  
- "Like always…" Chesta returns her gaze.  
- "Dilandau and Van."  
- "Yeah… And Allen is involved to of course."  
- "Allen… I promise to kill him this time."  
- "He rebuild the fort. That's what we're going for."  
- "That will truly be a pleasure. What about Fanelia?"  
- "It's being rebuild to"  
- "Ah well... se you in the hangar then?"  
- "Yeah"  
Chesta nod to her and they split up.  
  
- ~ || ~ - Gaia, Vione, Ryuus quarter  
Slowly she closes the door behind her.  
- 'I can't believe that I'm finally here again'  
She walks over and lay down on the bed. She stares up at the roof for a while.  
- "I wonder if…"  
Quick as a bullet she shots from the bed and lays a hand on the doorknob of the wardrobe. She stop for a second ore two and… *whoosh* There it is.  
- "This is just to good to be true!!!"  
Her sword and armor is neatly hanged in the wardrobe.  
  
- ~ || ~ - Gaia, Vione, hangar  
Dalet is tying one of his boots as he speaks to Serge.  
- "So Serge… How was she?"  
- "She's good."  
- "Just good? Man… I don't think she beat you hard enough."  
- "He he…" Gatti turns his head to Dalet.  
- "I don't think anyone can do that… He's insane."  
- "Well I must be to be here with you guys." And Dilandau arrives from the stairs.  
- "Get into your guymelefs, today is going to be fun…" And an evil grin appear o his face.  
- "Really?" Ryuu, dressed in her blue armor just like the others, is leaning against the stairway fence. "Then I wanna play too."  
- 'Beautiful' "This means you can fight?"  
- "Of course! A small damage like that wont stop me." Her smile is encouraging everyone. And a silent thought lays in the mind of Serge.  
- 'Fiercefull soul…'  
- "Alright! Everybody get in!"  
- "Do you remember how to maneuver theses melefs Ryuu?"  
- "Like it was yesterday Gatti!" She remembers the lesson he once gave her and smiles at him.  
- "Enough talking! Now, Serge and Gatti follows Ryuu to the back of the fort. Chesta, Migel, Viole and Dalet you're coming with me. Go!"  
And they divide into two groups. As Dilandau and his team stays on course Ryuu, Serge and Gatti makes a turn.  
- "Right…" Ryuu looks around for a while. "You two take the easy way. I know that you know the way Gatti. I'll take the mountain way."  
- "I'll go with you."  
- "No Serge… Even if they don't expect an attack they always keep the easy entrance guarded. Now go!" And the girl increases the speed and split up from the other two.  
  
- ~ || ~ - Gaia, by Allens fort, in the front  
Dilandau and the others just arrived at the fort.  
- "It's too quiet here."  
- "You're right Migel. Lets-" Several of guymelefs attack them from behind. "It's an ambush!"  
  
- ~ || ~ - Gaia, by Allens fort, in the back  
Ryuu just past some tricky cliffs when someone shouts on her.  
- "Stop there!" And Ryuu turns in surprise. "Ryuu…"  
- "Allen… What a nice surprise. Have you ambushed the others to?"  
- "Stop fighting for the Zaibach. You are not like them!"  
- "Come down and fight instead of talking!" And as he jumps down from the cliff he was standing on he charge her. She blocks and return with a punch against his head witch he also blocks.  
- "You don't fight like them." She turns and tries to hit him with the broad side of her melefs sword, and again he blocks. You don't think like them." She manages to scratch his legs in another attack.  
- "How did you know we were coming?" She blocks another blow.  
- "Hitomi saw it."  
- "She is back here to? Well then... Gotta go!" And she immediately goes into fly mode.  
- "No! Ryuu wait! Damn…"  
- 'So you really are back Hitomi. I never thought you would dare.' She flies over the fort and try to find her. 'Why cant I se the Escaflowne anywhere? If Hitomi is here I know he'll be protecting her.' And you can se that the fort is once more in flames. "Aaah Come on show yourself!"  
And suddenly a spear hits the energist in her guymelef. Quick she crawls out of it and jumps of as it falls down.  
- "Here I am!"  
She looks around and se Van in the air. Flying on his wings.   
- 'He has wings to? You're not like I thought Van. Not at all.'   
She smiles and put out both her arms, and after a while she also spread hers. And this time they are shimmering white! (Okay how she got of her armor and on that tank top... beats me… I guess it's the big Escaflowne secret…) From far below the new DragonSlayer notice them.  
- "She's a Draconian?"  
- "She's what?" Gatti look surprised up in the sky.  
- "Waow! Look there in the sky"  
- "It's Ryuu and Van!"  
- "VAN?" Dilandau looks up in the sky and sees the Van and Ryuu fight and goes into fly mode. "DragonSlayer retreat! There's not much more we can do here!" And he flies up to the two Draconians. "Van leave her alone!"  
- "Dilandau I will kill you!"  
- "Dilandau please leave. I'll be fine. Leave with the others." Ryuu pleads him.  
- "I'll never miss a chance to kill this guy" Van continue to attack her but in some way she manage to hold him of.  
- "Dilandau they won't leave without you. Can't you see?" Dilandau looks down and sees that they are still fighting. "Please..." At last he leaves and orders the others to go back to the Vione. For a second Ryuu forget that Van is still there.  
- "Aaarrrggghhh!" he charges her and barely miss her right wing.  
- "You know… you should be more quiet when you fight…"  
- "I hate you!"  
- "No you don't hate ME. You hate Dilandau and therefore you judge everyone that's around him."  
- "What?"  
- "Oh just tell me where Hitomi is!"  
- "Never!" He charges and damages her left wing.  
- "Aaah" Painful she starts to withdraw. "This will cost you Van." And that she promise herself.  
  
- ~ || ~ - Gaia, Vione, hangar  
Ryuu crashes into the hangar and can barely move. No one is to be seen except some zaibach soldiers.  
- "H-help." Two soldiers rush over to her.  
- "What can I do?"  
- "Get a healer quick..." The soldiers nod and set of. 'How did I ever get into this.' And then she faints  
  
A/N: I'm allowed to have cliffhangers to ay? ^_^ So how do you think it's going? For once I think that it's going great. Well I'm getting hungry now so I'm going to Boden (a great Pizza place ^_^). But you go on and make a review pleeeeease! 


	5. Aching Mind And Whirling Feathers

Disclaimer: These are getting pretty boring to write… Aah Well.. Here it goes again… I do not own the visions of Escaflowne. But I still own Ryuu and Serge. I will NEVER give them up MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA… uhm Sorry ^_^  
  
A/N: I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated.. I just totally forgot..   
  
Chapter Five: Aching Mind And Whirling Feathers  
In the sickbay (?Do you call it a sickbay on a flying fortress?) Ryuu is slowly wakening up. On her right Dilandau is sleeping in a chair. She smiles to herself and run her hand trough his hair, realizing he is sleeping heavily. Quiet she gets up from the bed and out of the room. No one is up. Since Ryuu need to keep her wings out because of the damage it's a good thing for her that nobody is around. Quiet she walks over to one of the smaller hangars… just like she used to.  
- "What are you doing here?"  
- "Huh?" She turns around and se Serge looking at her in a strange kind of way. "Oh…" She turns around again and look up at the earth. "I need some free time. And fresh air. You come here often?"  
- "Sometimes… When I need to think." He walks over and sits down, leaning against the rail.  
- "Mmm… Are you always like this?" He twists his head and ogle (NOT flirting kind of way) at her without she noticing it.  
- "Like what?" She sits down next to him.  
- "Alone."  
- "What?" She draws a light sigh.  
- "Well… You seem to keep everything to yourself."  
- "I guess so…"  
- "I used to be like that to once." She looks down at the ground. "It's easier that way. You don't need to depend on others. But it nearly killed me." She slowly turns her head towards him. "I just have one question…"   
- "What?" Not one single muscle on him moves.  
- "Why did you become a DragonSlayer?  
- "What kind of question is that?"  
- "Ok… I get it." She rises and starts to walk away.  
- "What?"  
- "Nothing!" She smiles to herself. But wonder why he didn't say a word about her wings. Out in the corridor she sees Dilandau some distance away and stops. "You awake?" And he walks towards her.  
- "Yeah… What are you doing up?"  
- "I was just talking to Serge."  
- "To Serge? Is he up?" He stops about 2-3 meters from her.  
- "Hey! Don't go and yell him out now. Everybody need to be alone sometimes." And he smiles at her.  
- "Why are you always trying?"  
- "What do you mean?"  
- "You always try to understand everyone…"  
- "Well… it's easier to be around people then. Besides it has always been like that." He just continues watching her. "What?"  
- "Your wings…" She looks away. She knows that people with wings is seen like demons on this planet.  
- "I can't help it." He starts to walk towards her again.  
- "I didn't mean it like that. Once you told me about angels."  
- "I'm not an angel Dilandau. Far from it."  
- "I know… You're a Dragonheart." She smiles to herself and steps into his embrace.  
- "I can't believe that you remembered that."  
- "Why did you come back Ryuu?"  
- "Why…? I… I don't know. After all this IS like my second home."  
- "Home?"  
- "Yeah… I have everything here. You, my best friends and all the challenges. Peace and quiet is not a thing for me."  
- "Like I once said. You are a fiercefull fighter." She miles to herself.  
- "I never believed you back then… Hey wait…" She takes a few steps back and looks at him.  
- "What are you up to now?"  
- "Remember the last time I was here? Before I left… I just gotta do that again…" Dilandau shakes his head.  
- "Don't do it… Your hurt." And she moves so she can see out the hangar. Serge is looking out the sky. "Ryuu…" And she starts running. Dilandau tries to grab her but fails. And he sighs at the fact that she will never listen to anyone. She runs through the hangar and jumps over the rail.  
- "What the…?" Serge eye goes wide and looks at her as she falls down. After a while she allows her wings to catch the wind and gain height. And in a few seconds she is floating before Dilandau and Serge. She smiles at the feeling to be free. Unlike her lover she feels a strong attachment to the wind. And it's almost like the wind obeys her when it plays with her hair and clothes in air. Loose feathers whirl around them. And the girl fly of into the sky. "Woaw…"  
- "I know…" In surprise Serge turn around and sees his master.  
- "Oh Dilandau-Sama I was just-"  
- "It's okay Serge... What do you think of her?"  
- "Well… She's quite different sir."  
- "She sure is…"  
  
A/N: "Fly on the wings of love, fly baby flyyyyy! Reaching the stars above, touching the sky…" What? Doesn't anyone remember the Eurovision song contest winner 2000? The Olsen Brothers! My mom played the song over and over again for weeks! I'm never gonna forget it… (Damn) Oh and by the way… Keep on reviewing me! Now the boring schoolwork is demanding my time…(like I'll really do it…) so se ya later! 


	6. Heart Of A Dragon, Eye Like An Angel

Disclaimer: Whoo-hoo! Back again to read my story ay? Cause that's what you are doing reading my own story from the Visions of Escaflowne witch I do not own. I only own my dear and preccccccioussssssss (Gollum way ^_^) Ryuu and Serge.  
  
Chapter Six: Heart Of A Dragon, Eye Like An Angel  
Ryuu is enjoying what we would call the tip of freedom. Never has she felt so free as when she spread her wings. Her circling in the air would impress anyone. But on the ground something is going on that she doesn't notice. Her enemies have discovered her.  
-"What should we do?" Hitomi looks over at Van.  
-"Why don't we just get up there and catch her?"  
-"We don't have our guymelefs here." Van looks up the sky.  
-"I don't need a guymelef." Both Hitomi and Allen (Yeah Merle isn't there… cause I hate that damn catwoman!!) look at him and wait for his act. "I'll do it." And he takes of.  
-"No Van don't!"  
-"Just let him do what he want." In the sky Ryuu is still unaware of her company.  
-"Ryuu! You are a fool to be here!" Surprised she turns to him but doesn't get the time to act before she's unconscious by Van's fists.  
  
- ~ || ~ - Gaia, Fanelia, The royal palace  
Hitomi sits in a chair, she's sleeping. Beside her Ryuu is strapped down on a bed. Still unconscious. Van walks into the room and kneel before Hitomi.  
-"Hey wake up." His voice is soft and quiet. And Hitomi wakes up. She looks around to se where she is. Finally her eyes lies on Van.  
-"Hi…" Her smile to him is tender.  
-"Have you been here all night?"  
-"Yeah" She looks over at Ryuu. "I'm worried about her."  
-"You shouldn't be." Van says to her. He knows they were friends once but he himself has never rusted her.  
- "I agree with him for once. I need no pity." Ryuu had been awake all time but she choused to stay put until this moment.  
-"Ryuu! You're awake!"  
-"Oh please… Shut up Hitomi."  
-"You do not talk to her like that!"  
-"Ease up Van. Beside… Is this not between you and me? The less I get to talk to her the better."  
-"Then why were you looking after me?" Ryuu stare at the girl and smile.  
-"To get you out of my way."  
-"You were going to kill her?"  
-"Don't be so drastic Van. No, if I found her I wouldn't kill her. Just get her out of my way…"  
-"What have I ever one to you?"  
-"You don't need to do anything. We are born enemies."  
-"What?"  
-"Shut up Van this has nothing to do with you." Van looks strangely at her and starts to wonder if she has problems to make up her mind. (Uhm… If she is going to be based on me, witch she is, she has serious troubles…*_*)  
-"What do you mean by that?"  
-"Well think about it Hitomi. Where aren't we rivals? We are rivals at the track, in school, here and you're an Angeleye."  
-"A what?"  
-"You don't need to know."  
-"But I want to!" Van looks at Ryuu in anger.  
-"You tell him. I don't care if he knows."  
-"At home there are two sides of our school. Sure it's one building but two kinds of people. The peaceful - Angeleye and the fiercefull - Dragonheart. And you can't stay in the middle." Hitomi sighs and look over at Ryuu. "She has become one of the leaders for the Dragonhearts. The dark one."  
-"Why are you called ''The dark one''? And weren't you and Hitomi friends when you first came here?"  
-"Sure… I didn't care about the gangs back then. And Angels and Dragons can be friends. It all depends on what level you're on."  
-"And your name?" Ryuu smiles at him.  
-"I'm not gonna let you in on that one."  
-"You just gets more and more stupid the more I get to know you."  
-"That's not my problem."  
-"Why did you come back here anyway." And her smile keeps teasing him.  
-"To play."  
-"Oh you are just impossible." He turns around and walks out the door.  
-"What I don't understand about you is why you hate so much." She walks out and Hitomis words seem to keep echoing in her mind.  
  
A/N: Echo Echo Echo Echo Echo…… ^_^ Well this time I'm just going to use The Force: *waiving my hand* Review! You want to make a review! You MUST make a review! 


	7. Hidden feelings

Disclaimer: I have no rights what so ever to say that I own Visions of Escaflowne. So I wont… Logic ha? So I don't own it… But I have ALL the rights to say that I, Therese (yees that's my real name… it means huntress ^_^), own Ryuu (originally featured in The three serpents but that will take some time until you ever get to know more about that) and Serge, so HA!  
  
A/N: Do you know what happens this time of year? Hmm.. If you go to school you must have noticed it.. TESTS!!! MORE AND MORE OF THEM… And that is why I have a hard time taking time to write.. So.. Well.. Now you know why the h*ll it's taking so loooooooooooong between the chapters…  
  
Chapter Seven: Hidden feelings  
In the Vione things is happening and Miguel catch Serge on his way to the elevator.  
- "Where are you going? You can't leave now."  
- "I have to…" He turns around and glares at Miguel before stepping into the elevator.  
- "Why?" The doors closes and Serge doesn't care to answer him.  
- "Follow him Miguel. Come back if you find out anything!" Miguel turns around and his master steps out from the shadows.  
- "Yes sir!" He bows and Dilandau moves away, his eyes are burning. Knowing that one of his DragonSlayers is hiding something from him fills his soul with rage. Suddenly a white feather sail by his eyes he grabs it and looks at it.  
- "Where is Ryuu?"  
  
- ~ || ~ - Gaia, Fanelia, Palace  
The night has come and in the room where Ryuu rests as prisoner a window is open. When the cool breeze from outside reaches her, she open her eyes. To her surprise she finds out that one of her ropes has been untied. After a while of struggling she's free and throws herself out the window. But she has little energy and really just falls down towards the ground. At least she manages to slow down the fall so when she touches ground the hit won't kill her. When she touch ground she cream at the great pain and roll over to the side. Rain starts too poor. She sees to black boot moving towards her and she tries to crawl up, but for nothing. The pain is too great and she can barely move. When a male voice speaks to her.  
- "Don't struggle. I'm here to help."  
The voice is so low that she can't say either he's an enemy or friend. She has no option than to except that this man wraps his arms around her and carries her away. Desperate she tries to focus and see who it is but his rhythmical and slow pace fast makes her go to sleep.  
  
- ~ || ~ - Gaia, Vione, Dilandaus thrown room  
In rage Dilandau rise from the thrown.  
- "He went where?"  
- "To Fanelia Sir." Miguel repeated hesitating.  
- "Why?" Dilandau demanded.  
- "I... I don't know…" Dilandau raise his hand and Miguel just knew that this was coming, but suddenly he stops.  
- "God work Miguel. Now LEAVE!"  
- "H-HAI!" And quick before he changes his mind Miguel slips out the door. While Dilandau sit down again and picks up the feather and look at it once more."  
- "What are you up to Serge? Going home?" And an evil smile danced upon his lips.  
  
- ~ || ~ - Gaia, Fanelia, a house  
The sun shines bright and its rays touches Ryuu's eyes when the curtain is being pulled aside. She wakes up and blinks a few times before she can keep her eyes open.  
- "Good morning."  
The voice was the same as last night. And she thinks that she knows who it is.  
- "Dilandau? Where… am I?"  
- "You're in Fanelia."  
- "Fanelia? What? Who are you?" She asked with a more firmed voice.  
- "No need to worry. It's Serge." And he blocks the sun.  
- "Serge? I-"  
- "Just relax okay. Your state isn't the best I've seen." She could almost feel his satisfaction of having control over her.  
- "Why" She clears her throat. "Why am I in Fanelia?"  
- "You tell me… I just found you in the streets." And then she opens her eyes wide and looks at him.  
- "Then tell me… What are you doing in Fanelia?"  
- "I- that is none of your business!" He says and walks out of the room and the rays of light hits her once again. Ryuu smile to herself knowing that she beat him once more.  
- "Can you teach me how to do that?" Her smile fade away and once more she is alone with a stranger.  
- "Do what?"  
- "You got him speechless. Never have I experienced that before." And once more she smiles. This time she just can't help herself. "I'm going to spare you the question and tell you that I am Vayu owner of this house."  
- "That still leaves questions." And with an effort she rise to sit up  
- "Like?"  
- "How do you know how to heal wings? Or should I ask why?"  
- "You are observant."  
- "Well you to would notice if the great pain from your back just disappeared."  
- "True" and the old man smiles at her. "I took care of child with wings once."  
- "Aah! That would probably explain something to me, if I believed you that would be."  
- "And you don't?"  
- "Well I can't claim that I do. Since you are a Fanelian."  
- "Well then… Look at the wall." She turns around and sees a picture of a small child together with a sad looking woman. The painting showed two small white wings behind the child.  
- "Alright, I'll trust you. This time."  
- "Come with me, breakfast is waiting downstairs."  
  
- ~ || ~ - Gaia, Vione, DragonSlayer quarters  
- "But what do you think about it?"  
- "Me? I… I don't know…"  
- "Come on Chesta." Miguel moves across the room. "You know her best of us."  
- "Well… I think you're wrong." Gatti lifts his head.  
- "I agree, she wouldn't do something like that." Dalet enters the room.  
- "Who wouldn't do what?" And Gatti rises and walks over to the window and look out while Chesta speaks.  
- "Ryuu and Serge is gone, and Miguel think that they escaped together."  
- "Yeah right." Dalet said with a smile.  
- "Serge disappeared into Fanelia. I don't know where Ryuu is… But I think-"  
- "Shut up Miguel. Both she and Serge is a DragonSlayer, we know better than to mess with Dilandau. But I can say one thing. If Serge went to Fanelia we're going there soon to." Dalet said and sat down in a chair. Then Gatti looks at him and says.  
- "I wouldn't mind. I'm just bored…"   
Chesta sighs and turn his head towards the window. The sun has just come above the mountains.  
- 'Can it be so? That you and him? No it couldn't be. I hate that I even got to think this thought. What I know of… you are not like that. Not at all. What can I do to prove Miguel wrong? NO, it's not about him is it. I don't want to prove Miguel wrong. I need to prove it to myself. I just…'  
And he closes his eyes as hard as he can and feels a tear softly run down his cheek.  
  
- ~ || ~ - Gaia, Fanelia, the house of Vayu  
The old man is cleaning up after the breakfast.  
- "So… How did you end up in my house?" Ryuu slowly shake her head.  
- "If I told you, you would probably throw me out."  
- "Ah… so you're on of the kings enemies then?" He put some dish back to its place on a shelf and Ryuu looks at him.  
- "You know the king?"  
- "Well everybody know the king."  
- "I mean personally…"  
- "Well in that case, no." And he sits down in front of her.  
- "Then how did you know that I am an enemy?" The old man looks at her with an eye that practically says . "Okay a stupid question maybe but still…"  
- "Look… any friend of Serge is a friend of mine. You are safe here." After a short while of silence she looks at him.  
- "Are you his father?" He slightly chuckled at her question.  
- "No, I just took care of him in his young years. If he want you to know more. I'll leave it for him to tell. Now I must go, maybe I'll se you later. Good bye."  
When he left she feels better to be alone. Rather that then with a stranger you can't trust. She rises from the table and walks into the living room. It's quite old fashion and the paintings aren't few. There is one special in the room that attracts her attention though. It's a picture of a young woman; she holds her head high and look proud. The smile she wears is mysterious but still knowing somehow. The painting seemed to have a special place in the room. Suddenly the door slammed. Ryuu found herself gripping after her sword, but of course they had took it from her at the palace.  
- "No need to worry. It's only me."  
- "I feel uneasy without a weapon."  
- "Were you like this at your planet too?"  
- "What?" Serge walks pat her and sit down at the sofa.  
- "Edgy, hostile… I don't know. You're always on your guard."  
- "Well…" She looks down at the floor then up at him again. "No… not really." Her eyes saddened a bit. She missed home, Tev and the others.  
- "Why do you stay here then? If you are safe in your home." She sits down in another sofa facing him.  
- "I'm hardly safe. My mother is ever watchful. And well, I'm not the most liked in Tokyo. But you're right. I don't need to be on my guard. It's nice to feel secure somewhere. But there is only one answer to why I am here. And that's the only answer I need."  
- "Dilandau right?" At his name a smile danced upon her lips.  
- "That reminds me…" The smile faints from her lips. "What the hell are you doing here?" After a while of silence Serge decides to tell her the facts.  
- "This is my home." Ryuu starts to laugh.  
- "That is so ironic. If its true that would be…"  
- "It is…"  
- "Why would a man from Fanelia become one of the DragonSlayers? You should hate him."  
- "It wasn't exactly my will."  
- "No? Then what happened?" Serge sighs and looks out the window.  
- "When the fire reached our house we was already on our way out from the city. But there were many that fled and I got away from my family. I… I headed for he woods." He turned his head towards the floor.  
- "You lost them…"  
- "Yes. And some days later I encountered a man in the forest. Who totally beat me."  
- "Let me guess… You woke up in the Vione and you had no other option?" He looks up at her and nods. "I never thought he would do something like that."  
- "Yeah well-"  
- "Who is that?" Ryuu said cutting him of while she turned her head towards the painting she earlier watched.  
- "Huh? Oh that one…" Ryuu rise and walks up to it.  
- "Is it his wife or daughter or something?"  
- "Honestly I don't know."  
- "I like it. She looks proud and as if she is holding something. Aware of that she is the strongest."  
- "I don't think he has a daughter… And I have never seen a woman here. He spoke about it once. He said that I would once meet her and that I would learn my lesson from her."  
- "Have you meet someone like her?"  
- "No, not that I know of."  
- "Hmm… So, when can we head back to the Vione?" Ryuu turned towards him.  
- "After tonight I guess."  
- "What's so special about tonight?" Her voice is almost annoying.  
- "There is a great festival tonight. Celebrating that the city is finally rebuilt. It's hard to escape then." Ryuu sighs and looks up at the sky.  
  
- ~ || ~ - Earth (Mystic Moon), Tokyo, Sora's house  
Sora, Chris and Tev are getting into a talk about where and why Ryuu disappeared again.  
- "Did she say anything about the place to you last time?"  
- "Not a word… What about you Sora?"  
- "Well actually… Sometimes she couldn't stop talking about it."  
- "What? What did she say then?" Curios Chris sat up in the bed.  
- "Well…" A little nervous she starts to rub her hands. She looks up at Tev. "She often talked about this other planet, Gaia."  
- "Gaia?" Chris leaned forward a bit.  
- "Yeah… The sister planet to Earth. You know how I love that kind of stuff so I just let her talk it all out."  
- "You think she was lying?" Chris leans back against the wall again. Tev still sits still in a chair.  
- "No not at all. Everything was so much in detail… It couldn't have been a lie. Anyway… the thing she most talked about was this guy…" Tev looked up and his look harden. And Sora once more starts to rub her hands. "I... she…"  
- "What did she say Sora?" Tev's voice was cold, cold and threatening. Sora looks down at her hands. She very well knows about his feelings for Ryuu. Even if nobody else knows, not even Ryuu herself, Sora knew.  
- "Dilandau is his name." Her voice was low and dry. "She… she said that-"  
- "She said what Sora?" Tev almost screamed his time and Sora replied quickly and just as loud as if had taken away something from her.  
- "She said she loved him alright? That she was going back no matter what." A tear leaves her eye. "And I guess that's was what she did…" She shakes her head slowly. "I'm sorry." Tev rise and quick leaves he room without a word. After a while you hear the car outside roar away.  
- "What was that all about?"  
- "Oh Chris sometimes you are so stupid."  
- "What?" He sat up straight in the bed and glared at her.  
- "Haven't you noticed?"  
- "Noticed what?" Sora sighs and sits down in the bed next to Chris and looks at him.  
- "Nothing." She smiles at him and leans forward to kiss him. They had gotten together the same night that Ryuu had disappeared.  
  
A/N: Uuuh… Everybody loves Ryuu *_*() Making Sora and Chris a couple.. In reality (considering whom they are built on…) it would go to hell. But it's my story so I can make anything work! So Ha! But what did you think? It's a damn long chapter and I changed a lot from what I first thought. Well, well... tell me... Did I mess up or did I do well? 


	8. A life that wasn't ment to be

Disclaimer: Oh well you know the deal… The only thing I do own is my ability to create and write his story. I own Ryuu and Serge also. But I do NOT own Escaflowne or anything in the series (or movie either for that sake…)  
  
Authors Note: In this chapter there is a songfic so the words that stands inside these marks is the text of the song. And the song will me Television by Stratovarius Witch I do not own. Serious… I am SO sorry that I just fell asleep and didn't wake up by now.. *sigh* Very well.. school starts soon.. And that will me a lot of spare time on the classes ^_^ So.. This updating thing.. It will happen more often ^_^ Love ya all!  
  
Chapter eight: A Life That Wasn't Meant To Be  
- ~ || ~ - Gaia, Fanelia, House of Vayu  
Ryuu had fallen asleep on he couch but wakes up, it's evening and someone is about to leave. Wide-awake she looks at Serge.  
-"Where are you going?"  
-"Out" She sighs and walks up to the entrance of the hall and leans against wall.  
-"Well I can see that. Can you be more precise?"  
-"I'm going to se my friends." She smiles. Remembering her own friends. She hugs herself with her slender arms and stare out in the empty air. "Look you… You wanna come along?" (Notice that he says 'along' and not 'with me'…) She lowers her gaze towards him.  
-"Sure…" And she walks outside together with him.  
  
- ~ || ~ - Gaia, The Vione, Main hangar   
The wind is howling outside. There is a soft breeze running trough the whole hangar.  
-"What are you doing here?" Startled Chesta turns around to se his master. He doesn't have is armor on and he doesn't look too healthy either.  
-"Nothing Sir I was just… thinking."  
-"So, what do you think?" Dilandaus voice is soft, yet sharp.  
-"Think about what Sir?"  
-"Don't you think I know what they are saying? I know everything that's going on, on this fortress. Every word that is spoken. You know what I am speaking about." Nervous Chesta looks down at the ground. But soon his head flung up and he looks at his master for once he's certain and won't hold back about it.  
-"There is no prove of it. And until any other has been proved otherwise I believe in her innocence. But it is not to me you shall ask the question master. You should ask yourself. And if your answer isn't clear… Then it doesn't matter what reality is." At first there was just silence. Then a feeling start to grow in Dilandaus chest.  
-"You're right Chesta." And the ever so known sparkle where lit in his eyes again. "Gather the others… We're going on a trip." And an evil, but you could almost sense happiness in it, smile grew on his lips. He turned around to head towards his quarters. Chesta smiled, crossed his arms and turned around to look out over Fanelia. Their new destination.  
-"Bravo, bravo…" A man emerges from the shadows clapping his hands slowly. Chesta turns quick to him.  
-"Miguel…"  
-"You know… I sill believe on my theory."  
-"And I still don't." Miguel smiles at him.  
-"We'll see."  
  
- ~ || ~ - Gaia, Vione, Dilandaus quarters  
Dilandau is just about to leave for he hangar. When he walks out he glance at the mirror and stops.  
-"What?" He walks up closer to it. "Did those red eyes just look like blue? And did my hair just look like blond?" He stares at the reflection of himself for a while then shrugs. "I must be seeing things." And he walks of.   
  
- ~ || ~ - Gaia, Fanelia, at some party  
Instead of enjoying herself Ryuu is siting in deep thoughts. When Serge walks up to her.  
-"What are you doing?"  
-"Huh?" A little startled she looks up. "Oh.. Nothing I was just thinking about something."  
-"I believe you think to much." She meets his eyes and something is changed in them. Her face gets a little puzzled.  
-"What?"  
-"I said that you think to much. Come on." And he puts out his hand to her with a smile. She continues to look at him a little confused.  
-"Uhm…? You're saying?"  
-"What you can't dance?"  
-"You're asking me to dance?" A smile grew on her lips.  
-"It's doesn't look better does it?" She gives out a small giggle.  
-"Alright… Let's dance." She took his hand and he takes her out on the dance floor.   
They face each other at the floor and he puts his arm behind her back and takes her hand. A little doubting she lay her arm at his shoulder. And as the music start once more they start to move, together in the same pace as the music.  
(This is where he songfic begins. And remember this is not what they say. It's what they THINK)  
  
I sit alone contemplating  
What is missing inside me  
I desperately try to remember  
A life that's not meant to be  
  
Ryuu: Ever since that day I did nothing but hide behind my own reflection. It was easy to come back to my life. I had a name to hide behind. But inside me so much else was going on. So many thoughts and questions. Questions without answers. Why did I live? And why am I here? I love him I do. But is it just for him? I want to think it is so. But what that old man said just won't leave me. Time will come? For what? I have no desires but to live this life I have now.  
  
I meditate  
And try to recapture  
Some sense of reality  
  
Serge: I hated that day. When I woke up. And my life had been chosen for me. The first time I did nothing but fight against them. But eventually I calmed down. Well I only had that option or death.  
  
  
  
Ryuu: I remember coming back. Everyone was so happy. Wherever I went they were so happy to have me back. But it didn't matter to me. They didn't matter. Nothing did. It seamed to me as if I was just waiting. And every part of me was asleep. I knew that how much I ever talked about it… no one would understand. I was as if I was waiting to either go back or to…  
  
  
  
Serge: Slow but in a steady pace I grew stronger and stronger. For a while it was almost as if I lost myself in training and fighting. I did not think, just acted on orders. I released myself from thinking. But I couldn't go on like that forever.  
  
  
  
Ryuu: Who was that old man? No matter how much I search for the answer I just can't seem to find it out. And why? Why was I spared? Have I been given this life to carry out something? It doesn't seem like I'm ever going to understand.  
  
I scream in vain  
To anyone who'll listen  
But everybody's watchin' TV  
  
Ryuu: I started to talk about my visit on Gaia but they all just laughed or ignored me. The only one who listened was Sora my best friend. I knew that she would never really understand but at least she listened to me.  
  
  
  
Serge: My way of living became nothing else then a struggle for life. People working like robots simply didn't see. Out on the battlefield it was the nature's law that ruled. Only the strongest would survive. And Zaibach didn't cut down on that fact. They wanted the best fighters and the best alone. So if you failed there was nothing left then to be 'taken care of' by the Zaibach Empire. And no one ever asked why.  
  
  
  
  
And the music ends. Just when Ryuu is about to open her mouth to say something here is a large noise her from outside. Immediately it catches Ryuu's attention and she runs outside o se what's the matter. When Serge also gets outside she turn around and smile at him.  
-"He's here to get me."  
And behind her six guymelefs just landed five blue and one fiery red.  
  
A/N: Where the hell do I get everything from? Oh just Review me okay? ^_^ 


	9. Can anyone really win this?

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or anything in it so PLZ don't sue me… Well even if you did I wouldn't have any money to give you… Oh and don't steal Ryuu or Serge! They are MINE!  
  
A/N: Last chapter is heading closer and closer… Sadly enough… Very well.. You know.. I really hate school.. and school really hate me from writing this on the lesions… do you agree with them?? R/R  
  
Chapter Nine: Can anyone really win this?  
Ryuu start to run but when she passes Serge he quickly grab her wrist. She almost falls.  
-"What the hell are you doing? Let me go."  
-"No." Her look hardened and she straightens her back.  
-"I took you out once before and don't doubt even for a second that I can do it again."  
-"Then do it. Cause I wont let you go out there."  
-"Why not?" Her voice was firmed and annoyed.  
-"I believe that it is my duty as a DragonSlayer to protect you. And letting you run out into chaos without armour or weapon is not my idea of safety." She laughs a little at him.  
-"Whatever man… You see that wall inside? Well on it hang three swords. That is weapon right? I'm not stupid Serge. But I'm not afraid either. I died once and I don't plan to have it that way again. Now let me go." He sighed and then let go of her hand. She turns around and walks inside towards the wall. He runs his fingers through his hair and walks after her. Another one had now experience her lack of respect for others and their words.  
  
-"Destroy anything in your way! But remember why we are here… To find Serge and Ryuu."  
-"Hai!" It sounded from the guymelefs and they spread throughout the entire city. More melefs came behind them and soon Fanelia was going to burn once more. The dancing flames of fire start to spread. Soon the sky is red and the defence melefs of Fanelia start to move. The war is started once more.  
  
Ryuu stops and looks around a little confused. Suddenly they had reached a giant hole in the ground.  
-"What is it?" Serge asks and looks around to se what she is looking for. She sharpens her eyes.  
-'Was that just I vision I had?' She thought and looks around. "Nothing." She said short and started to walk again. What she had seen was that man again, the strange man from the dream when she was supposed to be revived. But this time she recognizes him. Although she couldn't say why.  
-"Stop right there!" A voice sounded trough the air and Ryuu knew whom it belonged to far too well. She smiles to herself and lowers her head and closes her eyes. A smile spread dancing on her lips.  
-"Well… who do we have here." She said and lifted her head and looked to her left. There she is, Hitomi.  
-"What are you doing?" She asks with a questioning look and pleading eyes, to watch Fanelia burn was truly painful for Hitomi.  
-"What kind of a question is that? I thought you knew what I was doing."  
-"You don't even know it yourself Ryuu." Hitomi looked at her calmly, almost irritating calm. And quick, faster than ever, Ryuu draws her sword and holds it towards Hitomis throat. A grin quickly enters Ryuu's lips.  
-"But it doesn't matter does it, Hitomi? Some people are just born to fight." Burning like fire in her veins, she felt it. Her nature, to fight, to survive. She felt a hand on her shoulder and instinctive she attacks. Unfortunately it was only Serge. And as he backs to escape to be hit by her blade he steps into a chasm caused by Dilandaus guymelef's flame-thrower. "Serge!" She screams while trying to grab his arm but fails. Hitomi runs up by her side and stand behind her when Ryuu still have her arm out. "NO!" She screams and lowers her head. "This wasn't meant to happen…" She whispers quietly and brings her hand to her eyes to cover her emotions. Though as always ever, no tears were shed.  
-"Ryuu" The soft voice from Hitomi sounds and she kneels by her and put her arms around her shoulders. But suddenly something flies up from the pit. Having seen this a split second before Ryuu also rises with her hands clenched to her sword, believing it was an enemy. But when she looks closer a surprise comes to her eyes.  
-"S… Serge?" And he laughed.  
-"You think I would go down that easy?" He floated before her. Wings… he had wings! But not like hers… They where like skin. Like brown leather stretched out. Ryuu looked at him, so strange. Never had she seen something like it before. She blinked a few times just to know it was true.  
-"You… You have wings…" She calmly replied him.  
-"I know…" He landed before her and looked down at the ground for a split second before he saw her in the eyes. And were quite cautious to see to it that he folds his wings. "I'm a different species… One of them who was driven away from Atlantis from the beginning."  
-"An unpure specie…" Hitomi said and both Ryuu and Serge turn their heads towards her.  
-"What do you mean?" Serge asked her in a strong dark voice. She was by orders an enemy.  
-"I've read about it before. The specie that refused to listen to others. They destroyed each other by fighting each other. Their hearts where dark and cold." She raised her head and looked at Serge. "Or so said the book."  
-"I don't care about any books… I am me and that's that." The three stood silent. Hitomi watched him with a smile and Serge just looked at her. Ryuu looked at Serge for a while. Suddenly she saw him in a different light, and suddenly she felt something cold against her throat and she was pulled back. She felt another body against hers, and slowly she swallowed.  
-"Van" She said shortly but with and surprisingly pleased voice. The others to lay eye on her. Hitomi of course was in delight; Serge on the other hand was in anger.  
-"Van!" Hitomi shouted and reached an arm against him but soon lowered it. Serge's eyes pierced his and he grabbed the sword by his side.  
-"Stop it right there DragonSlayer." He said with a smile on his lips. And Serge took his hands of the sword. Clearly he had the advantage.  
-"Very good Van… But you forgot one thing." The smile grew bigger on her lips while she said it.  
-"What?" He asked in an annoying voice and she quickly replied him.  
-"This!" And she spread her wings, They forced him back but still his sword stroke her throat. It slowly started to bleed, not serious but much enough for her to get pissed. "Damn you Van! Now, come and get me!"  
She shouted and flew of into the sky. Quick Van followed her by spreading his wings. Soon the two Draconians fought in the air. The whole battle stopped. Everyone's eyes were aimed at Ryuu and Van. A sparkle was lit in her eyes. A sparkle only seen in battle when she felt she was truly alive. And suddenly a scream emerged from the two. It looked like they were locked in each-others arms. One of them had been hit. One of them was to fall down against the sky dressed in flames.  
  
A/N: *Laughing evil* Sure.. I already have the next chapter written… but I won't put it up. Nooot just yet.. And Gomen for the short chapter… I've started to write another fic with my dear Ryuu in it.. though not from Escaflowne.. It's from Inuyasha (Isn't that guy cute or what!!) SO all of you fans from Inuyasha Mail me if you want to be personally updated when the fic releases in fanfiction.net It'll take a while though.. AND I have another fuuuuuuuuuny news… I've starting to give Ryuu a face actually… I'm just waiting for my friend to scan in my (half-crappy) drawing and I'll put up the link with a chapter… BUT you will be able to se the ~REAL~ Picture of her… Well someday anyways.. And if the picture is good that will be… 


	10. Who Am I?

Disclimer: I Only own Serge, Ryuu and Vayu.. the rest belongs to someone else... And i have not intend to s *falls asleep*  
  
A/N: Sorry.. for the delay.. stuff happened so.. Bah *to tired to write*  
Here some links to pictures Ryuu  
http://groups.msn.com/TheAngelOfDeath/artoftc.msnw?action=ShowPhoto&PhotoID=466  
http://groups.msn.com/TheAngelOfDeath/artoftc.msnw?action=ShowPhoto&PhotoID=467  
http://groups.msn.com/TheAngelOfDeath/artoftc.msnw?action=ShowPhoto&PhotoID=465  
  
^_^ maybe you shoulde look at them before you've read the fic. It might give some spoilers  
  
Chapter Ten: Who Am I?  
- "I'm sorry"  
She quietly whispered in his ears and felt how his arms slowly slipped away. She closed her eyes and her lips formed a teasing smile, at last his body fell from her. From the blade Ryuu was holding the intense red blood were dripping. Vans blood. He had been killed… by her sword. And all she did was smile. Her eyes didn't open and she lifted her head against the clouded sky that slowly started to let the weak rain pour down. As if the drops of rain wanted to congratulate her. The fires started to scissile in complain about the rain. Hitomi, the lover of the King of Fanelia, the burning city. She cried out in the night, the echoing scream brought all eyes to lay at their way. Everyone in the burning city understood. Now Ryuu was their first target. The arrows where aimed at her, the guymelefs moved against her. But all she did was smile.   
- "Ryuu!" A scream, a voice she reacted to. Yes of course, Dilandau. Clearly you could see how his red Alseides was approaching her. Though she noticed something wrong inside her. She watched him as he came closer, but she didn't really care. Why? Didn't she love him? She sure could remember the feelings. 'Hmm just must be tired.' She thought to herself as she started fly towards him. The arrow never hit her, if an arrow threat her life she was able to see them coming and therefore dodge them.  
- "Not so fast little one." She heard the voice so faint, so faint. But the arrow that pierced her body sure announced its coming.  
- "Why… Why didn't I see it happen?" She stopped, floating in the air, and when she turned her head backwards to draw he arrow out the sight of the old man that had taken care of her before was in her sight. Strange it was though when the arrow wouldn't escape her body when see pulled it as hard as she could.  
- "Ryuu!" Still Dilandau was there and now his aiming was in rage after the old man. "You bastard! I'll kill you! If nothing… It'll bee FuuUuUUuuUun (^_^;;)." The old man, Vayu as he was called, just smiled calmly.  
- "Be calm young one." Ryuu wrinkled her nose slightly and grabbed the arrow tighter.  
- "I should have seen it coming. The arrow… Seconds before. It has always been like that. Why not now. Tell me old man what is it that you know that I don't?" But just after she finished her sentence Dilandaus guymelef cut in between them.  
- "Die old bastard!!" And a thing was formed by his guymelef that crashed into he ground towards him. Though when he lifted the thing he noticed that the man stood still. A force field surrounded him.  
- "You should pay attention to your back instead. And when he Dilandau looked back he saw Allen coming in closer. He forgot about he happening of Ryuu and took up the fight.  
- "Give me your best Allen!"  
- "You will die on this very night Dilandau. Never shall this earth see the fires of you again!"  
- "Oh? Is that so?" He smirked evilly. "WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT!" And the fight between them started. A fiercefull fight of fury. When Ryuu took her eyes from Dilandau took look at the old man she noticed that Serge was not far from him.  
- 'That's right, he must be almost like a father to him.' Her eyes narrowed when they again fell on the man. At last she couldn't hold the position in the air and landed on her feet. She bore the pain quite good. "Who are you?" Her voice was still strong and her hand still rested around the arrow.  
- "Ryuu" The man sighed and shook his head slightly. "At least at this point I thought you would have figured it out, But still you haven't"  
- "Quit you game old man and tell me. Who the hell are you?"  
- "You tell me. Did your feeling change after you sword pierced the heart of that draconian? Do you feel less?" A smile grew on his face. Witch was quite annoying for Ryuu too look on. She also noticed that Serge walked closer to him and also saw Hitomi closing in on her in the corner of her eye. When she stayed quiet the old man spoke. "Very well I will tell you who I am. Still I am Vayu. But for you I might be something else. Do you not remember me?"  
- "The 'wake up'" She said. "You where the one who restored my life when I died."  
- "Correct… But still you doesn't speak of the things I think of." Again he smiled. "Think back Ryuu Were have you seen me?" She watched him closely when she just remembered something she saw the dagger coming. And she caught Hitomis hand before she hit her.  
- "Hitomi…"  
- "You killed him!" Tears were flowing from her eyes. "You killed him you bastard!" She almost screamed. But Ryuus face didn't change.  
- "Guards" And three or four guards from Fanelia looked at Ryuu, almost in terror. What would she do to the girl? "Take her" They just watched her when he at last shouted. "Take her or life will end just like your kings!" And they hurried up and took care of a kicking and screaming Hitomi  
- "You will pay for this someday Ryuu!!! YOU WILL PAY!" And when they was out of sight she watched the old man again.  
- "I have already paid my price… have I not? Father…"  
  
- ~ || ~ - Fanelia. Battle, Dilandau and Allen  
The fight was going nowhere it seemed to. Every attack Allen made Dilandau blocked and the other way around. The DragonSlayers and Guard melefs from Fanelia were fighting around them.   
- "Just drop dead already!" Dilandau shouted at him.  
- "I will not! First I will take care of you and then I will see to it that that girl get punished by death!" He laughed loudly at him.  
- "You will never get to her you fool! After me you have to get trough the other slayers and then you have to kill her won't you? No one succeded this far."  
- "I will" The said between clenched teeth. And the battle went on until finally Dilandau managed to damage him witch made his guymelef more immobile. And at the same time He also hit Dilandaus Alseides. That caused them both to get out from the melefs and started to fight good old sword fight (^_^)  
  
- ~ || ~ - Fanelia, Battle Vayu and Ryuu  
Her words made him look at her more intense.  
- "So you figured it out at last." The look Serge made on his face was quite remarkable. This man that had been like a father to him in young years was the father to Ryuu by blood?  
- "What the hell is going on here?" But no one of them paid attention to him.  
- "The man that visited us on the mountain, it was you. You were younger then. But it's sure as hell is you." The old man aimed his head a little back towards Serge though he always kept his eyes on Ryuu.  
- "Well Serge why don't you go kill him now. As my promise was."  
- "Promise?" Ryuu asked and looked over at Serge. "Kill who?"  
- "I won't do it. Things have changed."  
- "You can't withdraw your promise kill him or another life will be ended." And after a few seconds Ryuu felt a tremendous pain shooting trough her entire body. It was coming from the arrow, no doubt. She almost screamed in pain. "Him or her?"  
- "Your life will follow his…" He said and lifted from the ground. His strange skin wings spread and he was flying towards Dilandau, trying to set his mind for what would happen next. The pain Ryuu felt came to an end.  
- "What the-?"  
- "You shall be clear of one thing Ryuu. Your life means completely nothing to me. You were reviewed only fore one purpose, witch you have fulfilled already. This sickness… Blackheart. Was only something to say. You died because you were a little bit too human."  
- "What?" His words... they were so confusing. But right now she mostly thought of who the hell Serge was after.  
- "Your task was simply to kill Van. That little bugger. He was to stupid to se anything. I hate them. I hate all of the, these Draconians. They don't even now their true history."  
- "And what makes you so damn good?" And she felt a wave of pain again. This time she was forced to take ground with one of her knees.  
- "Still has a big mouth, hasn't she." He took a few steps up to her and squatted by her. Grabbing her chin with his thumb and index finger he forced her head to be turned towards him. " Look into my eyes." Her eyes pierced his in anger but soon she noticed that something in his eyes spoke to her. Something was revealed to her. The story of the whole race of Draconians and whom this old man really was. She saw it just by looking in his eyes. ((No I won't reveal it in this fic… o much story don't ya think? *_*))  
  
- ~ || ~ - Fanelia, battle, Dilandau, Allen and Serge  
When Serge spread his wings he knew from the beginning that he wouldn't make it all the way to Dilandau before the curse would take over. But also… that was the plan. After about ten seconds the Serge that we now is change, his pupils grew thinner more like cats eyes. And his mind changed. He could no longer control himself. The hate in him took control of him and soon he remembered all the hatred he had held against the Zaibach and not to forget… against Dilandau.  
- "DIE! DILANDAU" The attack came so sudden Dilandau had to almost throw himself away from the battle. A fight between Serge and Allen at the same time? What would he do now?  
- "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SERGE?" And at the same time he blocked a blow from Allen. But soon this impossible task to fight both Allen and Serge soon solved itself. Serge attacked Allen instead telling him of  
- "He's MINE!" Dilandau smirked and headed away from them he sighted Ryuu in the corner of his eye and started to head towards her. Though he road was a bit troublesome and those who tried to stop him instantly lost their lives. A few meters from Ryuu and the old man he stopped and shouted.  
- "Ryuu!" She didn't seem to react to him and when the old man let go of her chin she fell backwards. You could se the weak mark appeared on her forehead. She started to bleed. Thick dark red blood came viscous from it, it seemed. "What the?" The old man lifted his head towards him.  
- "And who do we have here. The little Zaibach soldier she risked her life for… pathetic." Anger was lit in Dilandaus eyes and he clenched his hand around the sword.  
- "And who do you think you are?" Still Ryuu didn't move. But she was slowly breathing.  
- "You don't want to know little man. Soon enough that little man Serge will take care of you." Just about when he was going to charge at him Ryuu finally rose. She wiped her forehead with her hand and watched the blood on her hand.  
- "You bastard." She rose from her knees standing up. "I hated you when I didn't know you. Now the image of you has only grown darker. I'll kill you. And that isn't a threat… consider it as a promise." He only laughed that annoying laugh of his.  
- "Little girl, you are only a beginner. You won't be able to touch me." Now you could see the mark on her forehead clearly. The mark was black; it didn't reflect any light at all. And formed like a lying moon. ((You know.. Sailor Moon style *_*)) But other things also started to happen to her. First her hair, after a few seconds it was long enough to reach to her knees and the color of it was white instead of her former red. And again when she opened her eyes one of them had turned to a gold-shimmering eye and instead of gray the other eye seem to gleam more like silver. "What do you think of this form of yours?" He smiled. She looked at herself. I can't be true… No it just can't! "Oh one thing more…" He said and nodded against her wings. "You're no longer a draconian"  
- "W-What?" The sigh she met. It was just too much. Without being near death her wings was black. "What the hell have you done to me?" When he stayed quiet she raised her voice. "Tell me dammit!"  
- "It's what you get being the daughter of mine. Deep inside you know that your soul doesn't belong in a human body." Her eyes finally laid sigh upon Dilandau. She breathed slowly. His eye looking at her. It had changed. She wasn't he same anymore now was she? She herself didn't even know if she was alive or still dead. The arrow was still in her shoulder like the source of all pain that kept shooting through her body.  
- "Dilandau…" Her voice seemed faint. Dilandau took a few steps towards her but soon the old man interrupted again.  
- "Stay were you are. I'm the father… Let me take care of her." He said with a smirk. Dilandaus eye started to twitch.  
- "Let's fight about it." But in the same second he could her Serge voice from behind him.  
- "Hey… haven't you forgot something." A few meters from him laid Allen, he wasn't dead but he couldn't fight either. Hitomi was at his side by now and a new boy had got his eyes on what was happening. No one less than Chesta he had seen he girl he knew from a long time ago, change into his form. Well he was sure now they weren't siblings by blood… but still. If he could he would have both shouted and run towards them. But he was watching all from a distance and was trapped so he couldn't move.  
- "Serge? What the hell is up with you?" Serge once more raised his sword towards Dilandau.  
- "What the?" Ryuu looked at bot of the ma little surprised. Serge was fighting Dilandau? And what could she do? Nothing? Her hand clenched around her sword, couldn't she do anything? Did she belong to her damn father like this?  
  
A few meters away Dilandau was facing Serge. They slowly, slowly started to circle each other. Serge attacked him with strength now stronger than before. But Dilandau managed to block his blow and charged him back. Even though he managed to hit Serge arm so a wound was visible he didn't seem to feel any pain. Quickly Dilandau attacked again but somehow Serge caught his sword with his hand the blade slowly carved deeper into his hand but the pain didn't seem to get to him. Anything didn't seem to get to him. He raised his sword and slashed it against Dilandau who let go of his own sword and stumbled backwards. Landing in a pile of rubble he had no where else to go.  
  
Her eyes focused at the old man when Serge grabbed Dilandaus sword  
- " What the hell have you done to him?" Her voice sounded angry, yet firmed. Not like before. He was a little confused the way her mind started to handle things. He felt calm yet ready for combat.  
- "Oh? To Serge? I have no finger in that game. That is what he does to himself."  
- "What?"  
- "It's said that when he cursed ones spread their wings the mind of a berserk rules their head." She turned her head towards them. She watched Serge holding his sword towards him. Watched the smile he held on his face. She had to do something… or Dilandau would die.  
  
A/N: Next chapter is in fact the last one of this series… Ryuu will no longer take place in Gaia. Well Sure… She'll appear there in some other fics that I'm planing to write. The nearest seem to be Inuyasha… Though that fic isn't going to appear just yet. Not by a long time actually I think… Maybe by Christmas… Well if you wanna be certain you won't miss is just mail me about it alright? ^_^ 


End file.
